Bruises can heal
by Avengersisendgame
Summary: Abandoned on only this app! Its on my wattpad ‘Igiveyouconsent’
1. Spooderman

**_A/N: SHITSHITSHIT sorry to the few people who looked at the summary and saw that it said 'any friends' I MEANT MANY FRIEND! PETER DOESNT HAVE MANY FRIENDS THAT WAS A TYPO AND I APOLOGISE._**

 ** _-i.g_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xx~~~~~~~~~_**

Peter Parker was having a pretty great day for the first time this year. Flash hadn't bothered him all day, his least favourite teacher hadn't asked anything of him and no one was in trouble so he didn't have to leave school half way through just to save anybody, so in total, he was pretty much in a good mood, not knowing his mood would be killed instantly once he had gotten home.

Peter went to unlock the door to his apartment, not sure as to whether his Aunt May had come home yet. Before he opened the door though, his spidy senses had put him off, he then instantly knew that something was wrong. He took a deep breath in and walked into the door. He was shocked to see the apartment trashed and his Aunt May.. lying on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. He instantly rushed to her side to ask her what had happened.

"May??! Are you alright?? What happened? Did someone come in here and trash the place?" Peter asked his tone being confused and concerned.

"Ahh Peter... the boy who just doesn't stop asking questions every single second." She laughed. Peter scrunched his eyebrows together in a confused manner. "Aunt May?" He questioned.

May sat up and put the glass of wine down, not without taking another sip of it. "I lost all my money, Peter. I'm gonna get it all back though, I just need to win this one time." May said, a glisten of deviousness in her eyes.

Peter looked even more concerned. "You.. bet all of your money? Even the money that Mom and Dad left me for a way for me to go to college?" He asked her quietly. May got up and walked to the kitchen, bringing the wine glass with her, Peter hurriedly following behind. "Aunt May??" He questioned again.

She brought out another bottle of wine and was about to fill it out in the wine glass when she decided to answer. "I didn't touch your money, Peter. But the next thing I'll be betting is the apartment, I'll for sure win this time." She laughed to herself, throwing the wine glass at the sink, ignoring the fact that she broke it and grabbed the entire wine bottle instead. Walking back to the couch she was suddenly stopped by Peter. "May.. what about me? You can't bet the apartment! Or get yourself into these messes or.. or do all this to yourself." Peter told her, ignoring the angry face May began to posses.

"I'll do whatever I want, Peter. I make the decisions in this house and I say that I'm going to bet it. I hope you understand I'm doing this for you." She told him sternly, Peter just frowned at her response. "Now go to bed." She ordered him, popping open the bottle of wine.

"No." He told her. She suddenly stopped walking. "Excuse me?" She asked him. "I told you no. I'm finished with all this drinking business. It's been going on for so long, all the betting and drinking. I'm sick of you making YOUR own life miserable and mine. I came home today in the best mood, thinking you were finished all this drinking and betting like you'd promised me last week. But no, here you are sitting on the couch, drinking out of a bottle of wine like a pathetic idiot." Peter almost yelled at her. He instantly regretted a few of his words, a few. May looked at him in digust instead of sympathy.

Then suddenly a loud noise was slapped right across Peters face. May had slapped him. He rubbed his red cheek and held in his tears. May, his own Aunt did something no child deserves. "Take that as a warning. I'm going out again. If you go out while I'm gone you'll regret it." May spat as she walked to the door, not holding anything back.

As she slammed the door behind her, Peter walked to his room and instantly started putting on his Spider-man suit, tears falling off his face. He jumped out the window and started flying off to nowhere.

"Peter, your emotional state is very high and you seem to very much be in distress, would you like me to notify Mr Stark of this?" His A.I Karen suddenly said. "N-no t-thankyou K..-karen" Peter replied as he swung from building to building. "Notifying Mr Stark now." Karen informed him, making Peter even more distressed. "NO NO NO Karen! Do not tell Mr Stark!" He exclaimed. "Notifying complete." She told him, Peter just sighed and swung to the nearest building he could sit on.

"Perhaps this wasn't such a great day after all." He said to himself.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I would like to take this moment to say that WE ALL LOVE MAY AND JAZZ SO DONT @ ME COS OF HOW I'VE MADE HER SOUND IN THIS STORY! ITS. A. FUCKING. AU_**

 ** _Thankyou for your attention bye_**

 ** _-i.g_**


	2. MISTA STARK:D

"Incoming call from 'Tinman :D', would you like me to accept, Peter?" Karen run through his ears.

Peters eyes widened instantly, as he scrambled off the roof of a tall building he had been sitting on for a few minutes to calm down, "N-nononononono do not accept the call, Karen!" He quickly responded.

And then it was silent for a moment, "Karen?" He called, no response.

It took a few minutes till her voice came in, "Incoming call from 'Tinman :D', would you like me to-..." Suddenly Karens voice was instantly cut off and another voice that Peter recognised blasted in, "KID?" A concerned voice yelled. Peter covered his ears over the mask and winced as he sat back down, "Too loud, Mr Stark." He told him. "Sorry kid.. but anyways whats down? Up? Whats up? Is that what you teenagers say these days? Did I say that right? Wazz-up? Wezz? Wass? I-" "-.. Mr Stark I-I'm fine and you don't need to worry about me so just uhh.. go back and do whatever work you were doing or something and I'll just be.. up and doing patrol.. like usual... b-because thats the reason my heart rate was high or whatever." Peter grumbled.

It was again silent for a moment, not Karens voice or Tonys voice could be heard. "Mr Stark? Karen?... Friday??.." Peter asked. Suddenly Karens voice came through the suit again except for the fact that it was all glitchy and as if she had hacked her way back into the suit. "Peter, I'm sorry I tried to stop them but Friday hacked into me and made me accept the ca-.." and again it was silent, "Ah ah ah.. Quite disappointing, Karen... I'm just tryna help dear Peter out here and you hacked your way back into the suit... actually that isn't that disappointing.. good to know you work well." Mr Starks voice ran through the suit... or at least Peter thought so?

Peter felt his spidey-senses tingling and he quickly turned to stop the hand that was coming for him from behind. As he turned he realised who it was standing behind him... It was Mr Stark. Tonys suit suddenly started to move off of him and back into his arc-reactor. "M-mr S-stark???!!!" Peter exclaimed in shock and stood up instantly and pulled his mask off. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Mr Stark' jeez.. no need for the formalities anymore kid, you're an Avenger now." Tony smiled at him proudly, remembering the events that occurred a few months before, very sad events, but also events that saved the world. Then Tonys expression on his face changed instantly, "Now... Karens been telling me whats been going on with your Aunt but I'd rather hear it from you.." Tony told him and Peter silently cursed to himself. They stood in silence for a bit, Tony still waiting for Peter to answer him. "Well? Are you going to answer me or do I have to go and have a nice little chat with your Aunt, who quite frankly I'm not very pleased with right now." He stated in a 'matter-of-factly' tone.

Peter sighed and looked down. "Uhm so... I guess it started last yea-.." "LAST YEAR??? WHAT THE FUC-" Tony was saying but stopped speaking when Peter started glaring daggers at him, "Sorry.. from now on, no more interruptions annnnnnd proceed." He finished and Peter just rolled his eyes at him. "Well uh yeah so it started last year when Ben.. passed away. I guess May would sometimes hit me when she was drunk which barely happened so I didn't really do anything about it because I thought it was just temporary and I thought she needed to let her sadness and anger out and why not let her anger out on the person whos fault it is that Uncle Ben is gone now..-" He shrugged and Tony nodded at him to continue, still wearing an angry expression on his face. "-.. ah so well then after like months and months she was still doing it until she just.. stopped. She had stopped drinking, stopped placing bets, stopped smoking and went back to her genuine ways and even started saying 'I larb you' to me again... but that only lasted a month and... ended today and I guess today was the day I decided to fight back. Not physically! Just like verbally.. like with words! And stuff like that.. yeah.." He said and looked away uncomfortably.

Suddenly, Peter felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Tony. "Okay so first of all, the thing with your Uncle.. well yeah that was definitely not your fault and you should not be beating yourself up abo-" "But it was my fau-" Peter tried to interrupt but Tony shushed him. "Ah yeah no, the adult is speaking right now so you're just gonna obey the interrupting rule we made like a minute ago and I know what you're gonna say, something like 'I'm not like a child anymore!' Or something like that so well yeah technically you are so don't start with me on that. How about when you're older I'll stop saying 'The adult is speaking' because well to be frank that would be quite stupid not to include you as an adult so I'll just say something like.. 'The old man is speaking'-" Tony was cut off by Peters laugh and he chuckled himself too. "You think its funny.. eh? Calling me an old man?" He smirked. Which only made Peter smirk back. "Well... to be frank, Mr Stark... technically you are already an old man" Peter told him which only made Tonys jaw drop. "Wow Peter... you have put a hole in my heart. I thought we were friends? Best buds y'know..." Tony put a hand on his heart in offence of Peters statements.

Peters jaw dropped then too. "You.. you think of me as your best bud?" He asked in astonishment. Tony only smirked more, "Of course underoos. Now why don't we head to the tower and watch that movie.. what was it called? That one you and Ted love so much?" "Star Wars!" Peter exclaimed. "Yeah we'll watch Star Wars.. I'll make the whole gang watch it even if all Clint wants to watch is the Hunger Games." Tony said, scoffing at the last part of his sentence. "How are we supposed to get there? It's pretty far from here.." Peter asked Tony who only again, smirked at him. "I called Happy and told him to start driving here the moment I got your location, he's already down there-" he said pointing downwards, "-so we just need to fly or, swing in your case, down there and hop in one one of my own specially designed cars." Tony said as he double tapped his arc-reactor and rubbed his hands together in delight as the nanotechnology started covering him in his latest design of his Iron Man suit. Peter scoffed and put his mask on, "You never miss the chance to show off, Tony." "What'd you call me?" Tony smiled as he heard Peter finally call him by his first name. "I called you by your name, Mr Stark." He smirked widely as he wished he could see what Tonys face looked like right now, knowing it probably had the most annoyed expression ever. "Again??? Argh.. okay lets just get moving then." Tony said in a very annoyed tone. "Yippee ky-yay, motherfucker!" He saluted at Tony and swung down off the building, "Can't wait to tell Cap that you said a bad language word!" Tony exclaimed and used his boosters to go down after him.

 **Time skip to the tower cos ima lazy ass bitch ;D**

Tony and Peter walked into the Avengers Tower, using the private entrance instead of employee for lower levels. They took the elevator to the penthouse and as the doors opened the two screamed to find an angry Pepper. "AHHHH!" The two squealed, Tony jumping backwards and Peter jumping to the ceiling. Pepper clicked her tongue and sighed. "Tony... next time you decide you aren't going to show up to an important meeting and not tell me...-" she sighed again... "-TELL ME!" She then yelled, making Tony squeak like a little girl and Peter wince loudly from his place on the ceiling. Pepper glanced up and at Peter, "Oh sorry Peter I forgot about your enhanced hearing, come down here honey and I'll get you some ice-cream." She smiled brightly as the child jumped off the ceiling of the elevator to the floor and walked towards her to give her a hug, ignoring the 'What the fuck' Tony was mouthing at her. "Come on Pete, it's movie night tonight and the pizza arrived just a moment ago so let's go eat, assuming the pizza is still there of course." Pepper smiled at the child and stuck her tongue out at Tony as the three walked to the living room. "AYYE! ITS PETEY BOY!" Clint yelled holding his slice of pizza up in the air. Suddenly everyone else in the room had their eyes trained on him, "C'mon Pete, we were just about to pick a movie and seeing as you're here right now you can pick it." Wanda said and smiled at him warmly. "Hi Wanda! Hey everyone. I was thinking Star wars for tonight." Peter said and smiled back at them all. The three sat down on the couches with all the Avengers and started to watch Star Wars, despite Clints protests. Peter was sitting next to Natasha and he seemed to have a weary smile on his face, something that Natasha at seen. "Are you okay, ребенок паук?" **(A/N: baby spider... I THINK IT MEANS BABY SPIDER LUL I JUST USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE)** She whispered to Peter. His eyes widened at the fact that she seemed to notice with the lights off. He nods at her, making her more suspicious but she left it at that for the day.

"Why can't we just watch the Hunger Games? Or Brave? Any movie related to Archery?? I just want to criticise the bad archery and I mean... I'm just so sick of archerys dangerous imagine. We're not all bad boys." Clint argued.

"Yeah sure, Legolas." Tony snickered.

"Really!?"

"No, shut up I'm trying to watch the movie."

"lAnGuAgE."

 **A/N:**

 **Alright lads.. heres the next chapter... also I just wanna clarify that Peter is 15/16 in this idk whether I'll put a birthday in this and make him 16 then or whatever or some shit and also the avengers tower is here cos...wElL IDK BUT JUST COS...**

 **here are the ships ima gonna put in this story just so y'all know..**

 **-pepperony**

 **-stucky(i do ship stony too but ill make another story for that)**

 **-brutasha**

 **-spideychelle(nO SPIDEYPOOL K COS WADES LIKE FUCKING OLDER AND THEY ARENT RELEVANT TO EACH OTHER RN SO YEAH LUL)**

 **-scarlettvision(not sure what the ship name is)**

 **-hawksilver? maybe... idk i MIGHT make pietro come back from the dead in this one just cos we all love him if not then clint will be with his wife.**

 **I hope y'all noticed the brooklyn nine-nine reference in the story.. if not then you either haven't watched it or ain't a true nine-niner.**

 **And thats all folks. ;D**

 **-i.g**


	3. Get back to school homesliceD

Peter woke up from yelling in the kitchen. He could tell it was Clint and Nat so he just rolled his eyes and ran out to see what was up.

"CLINT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DRINK THE MILK STRAIGHT OUT OF THE CARTON!" Natasha yelled while slamming the milk carton on the bench, spilling some in the process.

"WELL WHY WOULD I DRINK IT ANY OTHER WAY???" Clint yelled back as he tried to get into the vents.

"Why don't you just use a glass next time, bird brain." Peter said as he grabbed a bowl and put cereal in and then took the milk off Natasha and poured it in his bowl. Natasha just made a disgusted face.

"You're still gonna use that?" She asked him as she dug her nail into Clints leg to stop him from climbing inside the vents. Clint winced and jumped back down.

Peter just brought the milk carton to his mouth and started drinking from it, making Natasha AND Clint both make an 'ewww' sound. "Ew I drunk out of that and now you are... gross" Clint said and then laughed to himself.

"Yeah... now you're gonna get Clint aids.." She snickered as she started to walk off. Clint started to run after her. "I DON'T HAVE AIDS!" he shouted.

Peter just laughed and went back to his room to get ready for school.

 **~~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by John Lemons~~~~~~**

Tony had decided to take Peter to school today, pulling up in an Arc Reactor powered car with a bit of Tony Pizzazz️. The result of this bringing a lot of attention towards Peter. Like THE Tony Stark taking Puny Parker to school made everyone really shocked.(i was so tempted to write 'shooketh' instead lol)

During his first period all Flash did was glare daggers at him, he had heard the rumours that Tony Stark had taken Peter to school but he absolutely refused to believe them. So he was going to confront Parker at lunch. He threw a note at his head making Peter turn to him and Flash mouthed to him, 'You, me, Lunch' making Peter gulp.

Peter was sitting with Ned and MJ at lunch as usual. Michelle had gotten closer to them over some time and actually considered the two nerds as her friends, she also recently found out that Peter was Spider-man and did not take it too well. "So I saw you in that Stark car this morning, Peter." MJ said, not looking up from her book.

"And?" Peter asked her as he took a bite from his apple. He knew where this conversation was going.

"And I was wondering if-" MJ started to say but Peter quickly cut her off.

"First of all the car is powered by an arc reactor so it's eco-friendly and no just because I was with Mr Stark doesn't mean I'm gonna stop hanging out with you guys and go hang out with Flash or something..." Peter told her. MJ put her book down.

"What I was going to say is I was wondering if you were staying with Tony permanently." She told him, which put him into thought for a moment.

Like he of course doesn't want to go back to his Aunt but he's gonna have to sooner or later. There's no way Tony was gonna let him live with him and though he did want to live with Tony, he didn't want to be a burden to him. "Well uhm no I'm just gonna be thrown back to my Aunt at some point I guess." Peter sighed.

Ned looked at Peter with a confused look on his face, "What exactly happened with you and your Aunt anyways?" He asked him. Peter mentally cursed to himself.

"Oh! Uhm nothing much I just d-did something?"

MJ looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Was that a question or an answer?"

"A-answer?" Peter stuttered, MJ was going to repeat her question when suddenly Peters phone rang. He took it out and smiled when he saw the name, 'Tinman :D'.

He quickly answered it. "Hey Mr Stark. What's up?" He asked him. Peter suddenly winced when he heard yelling through the phone.

"H-hey Petey boy! So uhm I'll be picking you up from school today. When does it finish again? Right! 2pm!" Tony said. Peter frowned, why was he acting so strange?

 _"You can't have him, Tony! I need him!"_ Peter gasped, Why was Tony with May?

 _"What is it exactly you need him for?? What do you need him as your punching bag when you don't win any money from those bets you've been placing recently? Yeah that's right I know about the money you've been betting! I even know that you bet Peters college money his parents had left him!"_ Tony said to May. Peter didn't even realise he was crying till MJ wiped the tears off his face. Aunt May lied to him about his college money??!

 _"I lost my job yesterday, Tony. The only reason I've been keeping him since Ben died is because I get money from the government for being single and raising the child alone!"_ May told Tony, Peter and Tony gasped. Aunt May only kept him for money? Should he even be calling her Aunt May???

 _"Well you seem to be doing a horrible fucking job at raising him, don't you? You used to make that kid feel special and now he feels like absolute shit every time he goes back to that apartment. But now, luckily he won't have to go back to this shithole."_ Tony told her, clearly enraged with her.

May just scoffed, _"Shithole? The only reason it's a shithole is because that stupid boy can't even clean it properly! He just comes back here and plays with lego or talks to his friends or he goes off to that stupid internship with you. It's always, 'Mr Stark!' This or, 'Mr Stark!' That."_ Peter could practically hear her roll her eyes from the other side of the phone.

 _"Oh I'm sorry, did you think when I said 'Shithole' I was referring to the apartment? I was talking about you!_ " If Peter wasn't upset like he was right now he probably would've laughed at what Tony said, _"But anyways, I can assure you now, If Peter chooses to come home and live with me, Pepper and the other Avengers then that's exactly what's gonna happen. I'll get my lawyers on this soon. Don't bother trying to come to the tower to get him if he chooses to stay with me, I'll just have security escort you out."_ Peter heard Tony then slam the door behind him.

"M..Mr Stark?" Peter whispered into the phone.

 _"Oh shit.. kid I thought I pressed mute instead of speaker. Oh my god you didn't need to hear that."_ Tony said to Peter, _"I'm sorry you had to hear that kid"_

"U-uhm it's alright... I think I needed to hear that, Mr Stark." He told him. It was silent for a moment on the other end.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Tony asked.

Peter looked at the time and saw the bell was gonna ring in a few minutes, "I'm not sure... uh I have to go now Mr Stark. I'll see you at home."

 _"Peter, I'm picking you up, remember?"_ Tony reminded him.

"O-oh right... I'll see you after school then, Tony." Peter internally groaned because he knew how smug Tony would be for hearing him call him by his first name.

 _"Bye Peter."_ He snickered.

"Bye _Mr Stark_ " Peter smirked and hear a scoff at the other end of the phone right before ending it. He then turned back to his best friends who just stared at him with worried expressions on their faces.

"Dude... you just went through several different emotions throughout that whole phone call..." Ned said. Making Peter think about all the things May and Tony had said and he frowned.

"I almost started drawing your face but I stopped once I saw how many times your expression was changing... and also because I'm a nice person." MJ told him as she flipped the page, pretending that she wasn't even the slightest bit worried for her friend just a moment before.

Peter grinned at her, "Thanks MJ."

She acknowledged what he said and glanced up at him, "No problem, loser." MJ smirked.

"Ouch MJ, I thought you said you were a nice person." Peter told her with a glint of smugness in his eyes as he looked straight at her. Ned looked at Peter in horror and he felt sorry for his friend. He's gone somewhere he can't back out of now.

MJ raised her eyebrow at him and was about to comment on it when the bell rang, "You're a lucky kid, Peter." She told him before getting up and walking off to her locker.

Ned just kept staring at him. Peter took notice of this, "Yes?"

"Dude! Are you trying to get yourself killed! And besides.. y'know I thought you had a thing for her." Ned said, whispering the last part. Peter just nudged him.

"Of course I have a thing for her! But I'm not just gonna straight up tell her that and like you know MJ! She seems to actually like it when I do that stuff... I think I actually have a chance with her." Peter said as the two started to walk off to their lockers.

"Well alright man.. you do you. I'll see you next period." Ned just waved him off as he headed in the other direction off to his locker.

As Peter was heading to his he heard an announcement, "Peter Parker to the front office. Peter Parker to the front office." The voice repeated, Peter just rolled his eyes at the fact that they had to repeat themselves. He knows its so if people didn't hear the first time, they can rely on the second time to know what it's about, but with peters enhanced hearing he hears it regardless of the amount of sound students are making throughout the halls.

Once he got there he saw the main receptionist and smiled as he recognised her as the nice one. She looked up from her computer, acknowledging the person who had just entered the room. "Hello Peter, your Aunt May called about a minute ago saying she's on her way now to pick you up early." She smiled at him. Peter froze. May was coming to get him? Now?

"Shit..." He cursed. The receptionist looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?" She asked him, "You know we don't tolerate swearing on school grounds, Mr Parker." Peter just ignored her.

He instantly took his phone out and put it up to his ear. "Karen, call Mr Stark." A teacher who had been in the office as well just laughed.

"Peter, Honestly when I heard these rumours about this 'Stark Internship' I didn't think you'd be the one to start them." The receptionist laughed along with her, Peter rolled his eyes as he took the phone off his ear and put it on speaker.

"Mr Stark unavailable right now, shall I try again, Peter?" The AI asked him. The receptionist and teacher shared confused looks. Peter just sighed in annoyance.

"Dammit! Argh.. just leave him a message saying that Mays coming to the school." He told Karen. It was silent for a moment.

"Mr Stark seems to already been informed of this and began driving to your school.. the moment they got the call from May Parker." Peters face just looked so darn confused. "What? How?! You know what.. don't tell me.."

Suddenly Peters Spidey Senses️ were tingling. "There seems to be a dangerous figure behind you, Peter. Would you like me to scan the person to see who it is?" Karen asked.

"No need, Karen. I know exactly who it is." Peter spoke into the phone. "May.." He said then turned around. She looked angry.

"C'mon.. we're going home." May said and nodded towards the exit.

Peter scoffed, "Home? Hm where is that again?"

"You don't get to speak like that to me, Peter." She snarled. The two ladies behind the desk looked like they wanted to intervene but didn't know how or whether they should.

"There's no law that says I can't do tha-" Peter was cut off by May grabbing his shirt and dragging him outside, he pushed her off once they got near her car.

"You've been spending too much time with that Stark! You sound exactly like him! You know what? Your internship.. gone.. spending time with Stark.. gone.. friends coming over.. also gone!" She told him in an 'matter-of-factly' tone.

Peter and scoffed, "Yeah well.. your nephew.. gone.. your husband.. gon-" Peter stopped himself... he knew he crossed a line. Not only hers but his own. He was so angry and fed up with May that he began to say something he didn't even mean!

His Spidey Senses️ were tingling again and he looked up to see Mays hand rise up, getting ready to slap the shit out of Peter. He closed his eyes and got ready for impact.. but received.. none?

He opened his eyes to see Tony, who had a firm grip on Mays arm. "Your guardianship? Gone! Well... almost gone." He told her and pushed her back from Peter. Happy forced her away and made sure she went no where near the two.

"Tony!" Peter said and went to hug him who hugged him back immediately.

"Hey kid. Are you alright? I'm really sorry you heard that shit May was yapping on about." Tony said, ignoring the grunt from nearby.

"Yeah I'm alright I guess but seriously.. I think I really did need to hear those things even if you might've told me anyways but I'd rather hear it from her than have you repeat the crap she came out with." Peter said nervously.

"First of all.. as Cap would say it.. Language! And yeah I guess you're right.. I'd hate to have to tell you that stuff." He sighed.

They were quiet for a bit till Peter spoke up, "So u-uhm.. did you mean it? About the guardianship thing and that offer about me living with you and the others.." Peter asked.

Tony grinned and started to lead him to his car, "Of course!" Peter looked up at him, "I m-mean as long as you want to that is."

Peter hugged him again, "I'd love to, _Mr Stark_." Peter laughed as Tony groaned, the two then got into the car.

"You need to stop with this 'Mr Stark' business if you're gonna live in my tower, kid." Tony told him as he started the car and flipped his sunglasses on. Peter copied his movement and put his own sunglasses on.

"Of course, Mr St- I mean Tony.."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Holy crap 2500 words of the story**

 **Welp**

 **Bye lol**


	4. Flash

As Peter walked into the halls of Midtown High, he sighed as his Spidey Senses started tingling and about 5 seconds later he was pushed right back into a locker. "Hey Penis! So you think that if you pay some Tony Stark look alike and steal one of Starks cars you'll become cool or something? Well sorry to break it to you! We. Don't. Believe. You!" Flash exclaimed as he laughed at him, his friends behind him doing the same.

"Actually you know what.. I'm not sorry. So why don't you do us a favour and kill yourself right now." Flash laughed at him like he was the funniest person in the world, some of his friends laughed while others stayed quiet because they were shocked at what Flash had said, so was Peter. Though Flash torments and teases Peter, he'd never tell him to just go and end his life then laugh about it like it was nothing.

Peter quickly shook it off and stood his ground, "Wow Flash, thanks for thinking that I could steal one of the most expensive, high-tech and well guarded cars at Avengers Tower, take it to school THEN go through a whole day without getting arrested. Thank you. Really." Peter said with a slight smirk on his face, many people around Flash laughed.

"I-..Bu-...!" Flash began spluttering random words. He then made a 'hmph' noise then walked off, his friends trailing behind.

"Nice one, loser. I guess you really learnt something from those 'talking back' lessons I gave you and Ned." MJ said as she put a hand on his shoulder. Peter blushed and opened his mouth to respond but he didn't have the chance to when she just smirked at him and walked away.

Peters Spidey Senses tingled a bit so he turned around and saw nothing, weird. "Peter, man, that was amazing! There's no way Flash will bother you anymore after that." Ned told him as he shooketh Peters arm frantically.

Peter felt uncertain and wasn't 100% sure that Flash was actually going to leave him alone, but despite what Peter thought, he agreed with Ned so he didn't have to explain that awful feeling at the pit of his stomach. "Uh yeah I guess he will leave me alone now." hopefully.

 **TIME SKIP MOTHATRUCKERS**

Peter was confused as to why Flash had been ignoring him all day, though he still had a strange feeling tingling at the back of his head, he believed that maybe Ned was right so he carried out with his day being the happiest he could be. Some people he's never talked to even congratulated him on standing up to Flash. So yeah, Peter was very happy that day. But of course, his Parker Luck wasn't going to help him out all day.

After detention(for being late to class) was over(which just consisted of him staring at MJ) he said bye to MJ and ran to his locker, as he did that his Spidey Senses tingled again but he ignored it, because it had been happening all day and nothing had seemed to occur.

Suddenly someone pushed him into the lockers, he winced and turned away to find Flash. Peter frowned as he realised he had been wrong about Flash leaving him alone.

"So Penis Parker... what's it gonna be today?" Flash asked and glanced at his friends, laughing.

"Uhm.. what?" Peter asked as he shut his locker, bag in hand.

Flash looked at the bag then snatched it out of his hands, "Here, let me get that for you" He told him as he held the bag up.

Peter gave Flash a strange look but Flash then held it up in a stance as if he was going to hit him with it. So all Peter could think about was what May used to do. She'd usually pick something up, maybe a book, or a glass bottle and hold it up above her head, ready to hit him.

His Flashbacks caused him to stop paying attention and he was suddenly hit with the bag on the head, making him wince. Flash noticed this, paused, but then continued to hit him with it.

Peter then noticed that it wasn't Flash's usual friends egging him on, it was the popular seniors that usually only bothered new kids. He then realised that Flash was trying to impress them by hurting him.

He had decided that he wasn't going to fight back, he didn't want to go from 'Puny' to 'Peter Fucking Strong Ass Parker' or people would be suspicious, but also because he didn't want to hurt anyone.

As Flash continued to hit him, Peter suddenly heard beeping and he looked down at his watch... that was _flash_ ing **(ha see what I did there uwu)** red.

Peter remembered that it was a gift from Tony from some time ago. _Only he'd do this._ He thought while rolling his eyes.

Flash noticed his eye roll and stopped hitting him. "What is it, Penis? Are my punches not enough? Oh that's right. You're too wimpy that you could never take my punches." It partly seemed like Flash knew that wasn't true. Everyone in school knew that Peter had a pretty good build but Flash was so confident he was just blabbing on about things even he knew wasn't true.

Suddenly something crashed into the window, making everyone turn to see..

Iron Man.

Standing there.

In a heroic way.

 _Welp_. Thought Peter. _I'm dead after this._


	5. Update

I will be abandoning this app as I haven't really being using it recently.

If you would like to read my story, 'Bruises can heal' or 'Superfamily!' They are still on my wattpad, 'Igiveyouconsent'! and will continue to be updated furthermore. However my other stories Miraculous Ladybug related are completely abandoned but might be remade on my Wattpad.

My marvel stories though, have different names and are called, 'An Irondad and Spiderson story' and 'Superfamily!(natasha, bruce and peter.)

Goodbye lads.


End file.
